Mute Princess
by KayleighOffical
Summary: Kayleigh, the girl that survived torture for 3 years. She escapes with only a bag, and her mind. She finds herself in a different world. People try to help, but she tells nothing. When she falls for One Direction's Louis Tomlinson, will her twin agree? Will one directions loudest member get her to speak again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kayleigh's POV:

I sat on the cold floor of the basement, shivering in only rags. I slowly stand up, and get the small candle I have, the only warmth that I can find. I look at it, wondering how much longer I'm going to be in this hell hole. I look in the room, seeing things scattered all over the floor:

Wood

Sticks

Pans

Whips

Bricks

Etc.

I look at them all. Maybe, if I all the wood and sticks, and put them in the corner. Then placed the bricks around them, wrapping it all up with the whips, I could give myself some more heat. Yes, I'll do that, as soon as he has finished with my torture. I placed the candle away, and waited on the floor, still shivering from the cold draft.

The door suddenly opened with a bang, and he walked in, with someone behind him. I looked at the person, and saw long, brown, curly hair trail down her back. She had sunglasses on, and she took them off, revealing blue eyes.

"Right bitch, Eleanor here is going to torture you tonight! Do as she says, or else!" he shouted at me face. I nodded my face, and he walked out, slamming the door behind himself. I looked at her, and she rubbed her hands together, as if she had some magical plan that would be very painful. I stood up, and walked over to her.

"Stand against that wall. Yes, just there. Perfect!" She said as I stood there. She grabbed a whip, which was fairly new. She started to hit me, and she constantly did it. I started to scream in pain, making no sound but tears pouring down my face. She stopped after what seemed like hours, and picked up the bricks. She started to throw them at me, but I dodged. She looked angry, and threw them on the floor.

"Bitch! Stop moving!" She screamed. Now, I may not be very strong, but I did my best. I stubbed my foot in her toe, which caused her to cry out in pain. I punched her nose, and I heard a crunch, and it started to bleed. I picked up the small bag I had which contained a few things of mine. She grabbed my neck, and started to squeeze. I forced myself forward, and she flipped over, landing on the floor with a thump. I opened the door, and ran out. The light was bright, but I didn't care, I needed to get out of here. I ran up the stairs, and smelled beer. There were bottles and bottles in here, but I made a run for the door. I opened it up, and ran out. It was broad daylight, and people were walking around. They all stopped and watched me. They all gave me weird glances, but I kept running, as fast as my legs would take me. I ran a few streets, and came across one, with really big houses, with at least 5 floors being the most and 3 being the least. I ran to the end, and knocked on the door. It was a quiet one, but it would do. The door opened, revealing a quite cute guy, with curly brown hair and sea green eyes. I mouthed, help, and suddenly, my sight went dark, and I felt dizzy. I landed on the floor with a thump, and passed out.

Harry's POV:

The lads and I were having lunch, when I heard a faint knock on the door.

"I'll be back in a minute!" I said. I stood up, and walked over to the door. I opened up the door, and I saw something, which was quite horrifying. The girl, who had curly brown hair and sea green eyes, mouthed something, I think the word help, and passed out. I picked her up, and closed the door behind. She was very light, and she wore rags.

"Guys! We need to make a trip to the hospital!" I said. They looked at me, and we all rushed out. I sat in the back, with the mysterious girl sat on my lap. I saw the rise and the fall of her chest. I lifted up her top a little, and saw what nobody should have.

She had scars on her stomach, where she must have self harmed, and you could also count her rids. I counted the ones I could see, 10 small bones concealed in her small frame. The car stopped, and someone opened the door. I quickly got out, and ran to the desk.

"Please, help! This girl just passed out on our lawn, and I don't know what happened! Please help her!" I said. The lady looked up, and back down again.

"Take a seat," she said.

"I am not going to 'Take a seat!' when this girls life could be in danger! You help her now!" I shouted. The whole place went quiet, when I doctor came out. He looked at me, then the girl. He came rushing over, and said.

"Angela! Get a theatre room ready! She needs to be seen to!" he said. "Let me take her, I'll update you in a while when we are done!" he said, and walked off. I sighed, and took a seat with the lads.

"So, what happened?" Liam asked.

"Well, he's taken her to theatre, then he'll update us. I don't know why, but I fell like I've seen her before!" I said.

"Maybe you have, just not here!" Louis said.

"Yeah, maybe your right!" I said. We sat in silence, and I must have gone to sleep.

~A few hours later~

I watched a doctor walk our way, and I started to walk towards him. I got to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we found the full extent of her injury. She has scars all over her body, not just her stomach. She can't have done it herself, so somebody must have done it to her. She also has some rather deep wounds that we have stitched up and are now healing. We also took some DNA tests on her," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Before I say any more, what's your name?"

"Harry Styles,"

"Well, Mr Styles, you have just bought your twin sister here, and saved her life," he said. I was 's why I knew her. We grew up together in Holmes Chapel, but she went missing the year I went on the X Factor. It all came flooding back to me. I sat back down, and thought about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry's POV:

I sat on the chair in the waiting area, thinking how I hadn't realised she was my twin, that had been missing for 3 years. Why didn't I take any time to think of her, or look for her? God I'm stupid. The others were all asleep, nothing unusual there, apart from Louis. Oh well, he did have to drive here, plus, he's probably annoyed about this. I don't blame him, but I think it's Kayleigh that got the worst form this, seeing as she's the one it happened to. My phone goes off in my pocket. I take it out, and see I have a text from Paul.

'Paul: Where are you? Don't forget you guys have an interview at 3, so you need to get going soon!' Shit. I forgot we had an interview. I quickly text him back.

'Me: Can you cancel it for another day. We're at the hospital with my twin sister. She came to our house in really bad shape, so we took her to the hospital. Just say something like, we had something urgent come up with family or something so we can't make it.' and I sent it. I put it on silent, and waited, for what seemed hours.

"You can go and see her now!" Said the doctor. I nodded my head, and stood up. Louis had woken up, and he was texting someone, probably Eleanor. I didn't really like her, she seemed a bit, off putting.

"Louis, do you wanna come?" I asked him.

"Sure, you could use the company," he said putting his phone in his pocket, standing up, and we walked towards her room. It wasn't too far away, but we got there a few minutes later. We walked through the door, and Kayleigh was hooked up to all sorts of machines. A doctor was in there, probably taking tests. He saw us walk in, and straightened.

"Well, she seems to be in good condition for what she went through. Of course, we don't know the full story, but I imagine she would tell us when she wakes up, when she's ready. Well, from what as found, she had lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, we found her blood type here and gave her some more. She's progressing faster than we first thought, so she could wake up soon. I'll leave you in here!" he said, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Louis and I took a seat either side of her, and I spoke up first.

"Hi Kay, it's really good to see you again, after 3 years. I can't imagine what you've been through, but I don't really want to talk about it. I can't wait to tell you what it's been like, with the lads and all the amazing fans. It's great, isn't it Lou?"

"Yeah, it's really cool. Loads of people praising you. It's quite funny though. There's some weird thing's fans get up to though."

"Yeah, it is funny. I can't wait to here your voice, here you sing again. You sing like an angle. You are an angle, and angle that fell from the heavens above, and blessed us!"

"Are you being religious now Harry?" Louis said.

"Hell no!" I said. He chuckled, and the machines started to go off, faster. The door opened, and doctors rushed in. A nurse came towards me.

"Excuse me, would you please leave for a few minutes," she said rather than asked. Now, we weren't normally one's to play by the rules, but, this was a hospital, and it's serious. We walked out, and went back to the seating area, where the other lads were sat down. Niall eating, Zayn sleeping, and Liam reading. Typical. I think Kayleigh and Liam would be best friends, she's a book worm. She would have a different book all the time. Her room was basically a library, filled to the top with books. She probably wouldn't get along with Niall, I suppose because won't eat much. She most defiantly get along with Zayn, she sleeps like a rock. She's be really good friends with Louis, she loved to joke around and laugh, and she's always be full with energy, probably because she sleeps so much.

Kayleigh's POV:

I sat in a field, full with flowers. I looked down at myself, to see I was in a white dress. Dear god, please say this means I'm not dead! I don't want to die! What did I do to disserve this?! I saw someone, walking towards me. I stood up, and waited for them to walk over. I saw her, she was in a knee length dress, with white pumps on. She had curly blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She stopped a few feet away from me, and started.

"Hello," she said. I mouthed hello, and she creased her eyebrows.

"Oh, you must be a mute. Yes plenty of them, not enough speakers. Well, let me say something. If you walk towards the darkness, just that way, you will no longer walk among the living. If, however, you walk towards the light, you'll live. It's your choice." she said, and started to walk away. I thought for a minute. What's the point in going back? I'll just have another rubbish life, and I'll forever be locked up.

On the other hand, maybe my rescuer will help me, maybe I'll talk again. I decided to walk to the light. I'm young, and I am not going to let my life go to waist. I walked towards the light.

I heard the sound of beeping, and people rushing. I kept going, until my life was in HD.

I opened my eyes, to see 7 people looking down at me. I blinked a few times, just to clear my vision. I was hooked up to a lot of machines, a mask over my face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jones. I'll be helping you," He said. I nodded my head, and the other doctors left, as if they had no real purpose to work here, but watch.

"Okay, could you first tell my your full name," he said. Got my hand, and put it up around my throat, trying to say I don't speak. He got confused, then wrote something down.

"Write it on here," he said, passing my some paper and a pen. I took it, and wrote down my name.

Kayleigh Georgia Rose Styles

"Okay, now, your date of birth,"

1st February 1994

"Very good. What year are we in?" which took me a minute to think. I had no idea what the date was, but I think it was 2012. I put that down, and he took the pen and paper.

"Okay, well, I'll be back in a bit. First, there's someone that want's to talk to you," he said, and left the room. The door opened, and in walked someone I thought I'd never see again. He walked over to me, and I wrapped a huge hug around Harry. He hugged back, and we both started to cry.

"I missed you!" he said. "And I'm never gonna let you go. Not again, not this time, not ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV:

Louis and I sat in the hospital room with Kayleigh for a while. Even though she couldn't talk, we got her to write stuff down on my phone. It wasn't a very good idea, but it would have to do because there's nothing else we can do to know what she wants to say. Suddenly, the door opened, and a doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Styles, how are you felling?" he asked her. She typed something, and showed him.

"That's good. Well, we have the results back form your tests, and it looks like there's nothing else we should be concerned with. We'll do a quick check up in the morning, and if alls well, your free to go after that. Is there anything you want to tell us?" he said. She shook her head, and he said. "That's good then. Well, visiting time's over now lads, but you can stay over night with her if you wish," he said, and left.

"Do you want us to stay?" I asked. She typed some thing, and showed me.

"Yes! Your both really funny! I enjoy your company!" I laughed, and she then showed Louis. He laughed as well, and he started to crack some jokes. She smiled at them, but I really wanted her to laugh. It's been a long time since I heard her laugh, and I missed it. I checked the clock, and it was already 10 O'clock.

"I think we should go to sleep. Especially if your to go home tomorrow!" I said.

"Okay," She put and Louis said. They looked at each other, and smiled. She got two of her pillows, and gave one to each of us.

"It's alright love, I'll be fine," Louis said.

"Same, you get some rest!" I said,

"Haz," Louis said, standing up, and leaving the room. I followed him, and saw him waiting.

Louis' POV:

I waited for Harry to come, and he came towards me.

"It's alright Hazza, you go home and get a room ready for her. I'll stay with her tonight, you go home!" I said.

"No, I want to stay!"

"Hazza, I know she's your sister, but I don't know her as well as you do, so why don't you go home, and get a room ready for her to stay in. You know you perfectly much better than I do, so it'll be easier. You look like you could use some rest, I'm sure you've had a long day!" I said.

"Okay, but as long as you promise to look after her!"

"I promise." I said. We walked back to her room, and he said his goodbyes, then left. I walked over to her, and sat next to her. She moved over, and patted the space next to her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I said. She gave me the 'I'm not dumb' face, and I gave in. I stood up, and sat next to her. She put the blankets over me, and she laid down. I put my head on the pillow as well, and I looked up at the ceiling.

"Night Lou!" She had typed and shoved in my face. I laughed at her, she sure knows a way of making someone laugh by doing the simplest things.

"Night love, sweet dreams!" I said to her. I closed my eyes, and dreamt.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, and my phone going off in my pocket. I slowly sat up, trying not to wake Kayleigh. I got out my phone, to see I had a missed call from Harry. I checked the time, and it was 11 O'clock. Wow, I don't normally sleep in that long! I looked at Kay, and saw her eyes open.

"Ah, sorry I woke you up. My phone was going off!" I said. She wrote something in the air, which I had no idea what it said. She sighed, and made an O shape.

"Ohhh!" I said. The door opened, and in walked the doctor.

"Hello, woah, what?"

"Sorry, she let me stay in the bed last night. I had no choice," I said. She lightly punched my arm, and I laughed.

"Anyway, I just need to ask a few questions, and you should be good to leave!" he said. I stood at the back of the room, and watched as they 'spoke'. About 10 minutes later, they were done.

"Well, she's good to go. She made a quick recovery so she can go. You just need to fill in her release forms and that's it!" he said, and left. I went to a bag that must have been put here this morning, and inside was a top, some shorts, and a pair of high tops. I'm guessing it was all Nialls. I got it out, and passed it to her.

"Go and get changed in the toilets a second whilst I do the release forms," I said, She nodded her head, and we went our separate ways, and I went to the from desk. I got the forms, and quickly wrote a bunch of stuff down. I signed it at the bottom, then gave it back. I walked towards her room, and she was dressed, the bed neatly made, and the bag on the bed.

"Wow, that was fast!" I said. She smiled, and stood up. I grabbed the bag, and slung it around my shoulder. I checked my phone.

"Hazza xo: The bag has some clothes in, and my bank cards in there. Go get her some stuff. We'll be a bit longer getting the final bits ready. The pin is XXXX x have fun!" he said. I looked for the card, and found it.

"Harry's letting me take you out to buy you some clothes, he's a bit uh, busy!" I said. She nodded her head, and we got to the car. I dumped the bag in the bag, and climbed in the front. I put the key in the ignition and started the care. As I say, off to Neverland!

~A few hours later~

We walked back to the car with out arms filled with clothes for Kayleigh. She insisted on buying mostly guy clothes because she didn't like the girls. I was fine with that, that is my are of expertise! I unlocked the car and we dumped them in the back. It was funny, because Kayleigh stood next to a person that mimes, and she copied him, and he got so pissed off, he grabbed his stuff, and stomped away. She got the whole place laughing, and people took pictures of her. She made a lot of funny poses, and she walked away, myself next to her. I went to the drivers side and put the key in, turned on the engine, and we left. She was listening to the radio, and one of our songs came on, it was Kiss You. She danced along, and when it was done, she was jumping up and down like a happy bunny.

"It's one of our songs, off our new album Take Me Home, it's called Kiss You!" I said. She made a hand action of someone kissing, and I laughed. I parked the car up, and we got out. We grabbed half the bags each, and we walked in. The house was normal, apart from the furniture was the same as yesterday. Hmm, I would have thought it was all broken by now. Kayleigh dumped the bags on the floor, and started running around.

"What are you doing?" I said. She grabbed a pad and pen, and wrote down 'I get in a house, and the first thing I wanted to do was run around free. I haven't done that in 3 years. It's good to be free!' She put 'And I need some coffee!'.

"Okay, let's go get some!" I said, walking off to the kitchen. She bundled behind me, and stood next to me whilst I showed her were everything is. She went to the kettle, and put it on. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a mug, the Wonder Woman one I got Eleanor. I wasn't to bothered really, she was never around to use it, so Kayleigh can. She put in the coffee and 4 spoons of sugar. She grabbed the milk and put it next to the cup. The kettle went, and she poured in the water. She mixed it a bit, and then put in half a cup of milk. She put the milk away, then started to drink. I turned around, and saw Harry.

"What's she drinking?"

"Coffee,"

"Oh dear! She get's hyper on coffee! Mum, Gemma and I had to hide it from her!" he said. I walked over, and she had finished. Oh well, looks like we have another 5 years old to deal with!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayleigh's POV:

After I had run around the entire bottom of the house for about an hour, the lads told me that they had something to show me. I was a bit confused, because I could have sworn that all of them had not been in the house for the past 2 days because I was at the hospital. I shrugged it off, and we walked up the stairs. I looked in each room, and I wish I never had, well, Niall and Zayn's room's were alright, but the others, hmmm, no. I loved Liam's, it had Toy Story all over it, Harry's room was a bit, iffy, boxers everywhere, but I was bought up to that, so it's all good. And then there was Louis, his room was full of mugs, wrappers, instruments and stuff like that. At the very end of the corridor, there was a door, paint different shades of blue from top to bottom.

"Ready?" Harry asked. I nodded my head, and I walked in. If this was my room, I felt like the most spoilt girl in the world. The walls were tinted with blues and greens, and the ceiling had different pictures painted into it. There was a double bed, with blue and white flowers on the quilt, 2 bed side cabinets, some draws for my clothes and a built in wardrobe. There was also a balcony as well, which had 2 chairs and a table on. I was speechless, for obvious reasons, but even if I could talk, I recon I would still be speechless.

"What d'ya think?" Harry asked. I made a heart with my hands, and he smiled. "That's good, now come sit, I have something else for you!" He said, I walked over to him, and sat down. I grabbed a bag, and pulled something out. It was a white container, which had something inside. He gave it to me, and I opened it. Inside was a brand new iPhone 4s, white. I looked at Harry, and I started crying tears of joy. I hugged him, not believing what had happened. This must be a dream, someone pinch me!

"Think of is as 3 Christmas' and birthday's I was there," Harry said to me. I kept hugging him, and he hugged me back.

"Aww, cute brother sister moment!" Someone from the door way said. I turned around and saw Louis, standing in the door frame with his arms crossed. "Nice room!"

"Haha, you didn't know about it did you?" I wanted to ask, but couldn't.

"Eleanor my girlfriend is coming round, she should be here about now," and when he said that, the front door slammed shut. I heard the clicking of hells, and a huff. I heard her walking towards us, and in she walked, the girl that hurt me. I shuffled into Harry, trying to hide myself as much as possible. They all looked at my weirdly.

"What's wrong Kay?" Harry asked me. I looked for a piece of paper and pen to use, and I found one. I quickly wrote something on it, and showed them.

'It's her! She's the one that took me! It's her!" I had put.

"That's not possible. Eleanor was on holiday for a week, and she wasn't in the UK," Louis said. I sighed, and raised my arm. They saw my scars, and I showed them the new ones.

'These were her doing!' I wrote down. 'And my throat, she strangled me!'

"That's not what Eleanor would do, would you babe!" Louis said, looking at her.

"Sorry, what babe, I zoned out,"

"You wouldn't hurt anybody!" He said. She didn't reply. "El?" He said to her.

"Fine! I did it! She's a whore! She took my dream away!"

"What dream?" Louis said,

"I wanted to be a model, but she got in, so I took her away, and I got the place instead. You fucking whore! Don't think of others before yourself, bitch!" She spat at me.

"ELEANOR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Louis shouted at her.

"Fine! I was using you by the way!"

"JUST GET OUT YOU ASSHOLE! WE'RE THREW!" Louis shouted at her, dragging her out. I sat on Harry's lap, crying my eyes out. Harry started rubbing his hand up and down my back, soothing me like a baby. I curled into a tiny ball, felling like I could hide in my cocoon forever. I heard someone coming up the stairs, and saw Louis coming, crying his eyes out. I stood in the door way, crying. I motioned for him to come here, so her came and sat next to Harry and I.

'You don't deserve her! Your too good for her! Don't let yourself and others down over her. I'm sure you'll find the one someday!' I wrote down, then showed him.

"Aww, thank's Kay, that means a lot. I won't, I promise. I was getting a but suspicious about her a few weeks ago, when she kept saying she had to go at random times," He said. I got out of Harry's arms, and crawled into Louis'.

'Don't worry. She won't hurt you again. You have the lads, myself, and the whole fandom who will protect you from that bitch!" I wrote down, then showed him. He laughed, and said.

"That's really sweet, nobody usually ever say's that to me, not ever..." he said sadly.

'Don't worry, I'm always here if you need someone. Now, could you help me set up my phone please!' I wrote down, then showed him.

"Sure," he said, taking the box. He opened it up, and took out the phone and charger. He plugged it into the wall, and turned it on. Well, that was simple. He opened it up, and did a bunch of random stuff, then went to contacts, and put in some peoples' numbers. He wen onto something else, and I heard the sound of a lot of clicking, which was weird, because it sounded like a camera! Oh no, don't say he's taking selfies. I took it from him, and he pouted.

"But, I wanted to take selfies!" He said. I text him, and his phone went off, and he looked.

"Ohh, that's rude!" he said. I smiled, and put the other stuff away. I put the box in the bag, and I felt some other stuff in there. I took something out, and I pulled out a Superman phone case. I smiled at the silly gift Harry got me. Honestly, I felt like I had been spoilt. I hate it when people buy me things. I prefer to earn things myself, rather than someone buy it for me. I'm weird like that.

"C'mon, let's go get some food!" Louis said, standing up. I stood up, shoving my stuff some where, then followed Louis downstairs. The other lads were sat on the sofa watching football. I quickly decided to text Harry.

'Hairy Harry x: Can I make you guys dinner? I know something that you'll all love a lot!' and I sent . His phone went off, and he got it out.

"Sure, go ahead!" He said. I did a happy dance, which made Louis laugh, and I went into the kitchen. I got out all the things I needed, and started the food.

I went onto my phone, and went onto a thing that let's you say what you want when you type it in.

"GUYS GET YO FAT HAIRY BUTS IN HERE!" I had put, and it shouted it. Niall was here first, surprise, and went straight to the food. I had laid the table out for them, and made some random shit. I just took whatever I could find and made a random dish. The others walked in, and saw the food.

"Woah!" They all said, whilst Niall was busy stuffing his face with food. They all laughed, and we all took a seat. I took a small portion of food, and started to eat it. I found myself taking more and more, until I was full. Niall was still going, and the others had finished all their food.

"That was amazing Kayleigh!" Liam said.

"I agree!" Zayn said.

"Me 3!" Louis said.

"I could eat more!" Niall said.

"We all know you could Niall, and I do as well!" Harry said. I must have blushed as red as a tomato, because they all started laughing.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Louis said.

"Yes," Niall said.

"Yeah, do you wanna join in Kayleigh?" Harry asked. I nodded my head, and we all walked into the front room. We sat in a circle, and Louis went first.

"Okay, umm, Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Name one food you don't like!"

"OMG HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRULE!" Niall shouted. I laughed a silent laugh, and everyone looked at me.

"Guys...she...just...laughed!" Harry said. I text him saying 'Well ya don't say!' the others saw, and laughed.

"Niall, answer please!"

"I don't have a food that I dislike!"

"Awww!"

"Anyway, Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to put gel in Louis' hair,"

"That's easy,"

"I wasn't finished. Put gel in Louis' hair, without your hands," Oh my god. This is gonna be interesting. I got out my phone and got out the camera, and changed the settings to video. I started, as Harry put gel in Louis' hair with his feet. Eww, that's horrible! When he was finished, I stopped it. We were all laughing at him, and Louis' was sorting it shook his hair, and it all spurted out.

"Anyway, Louis, truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Kayleigh!" FUCK! There is no way this is gonna go well. We both blushed, and Louis stood up.

"Care to join me?" He said, offering me a hand up. I took at, and we walked to the cupboard.

"OKAY! 7 MINUTES STARTING, NOW!" Harry shouted.

"So..." Louis said. We stood in silence, and someone banged on the door.

"I DON'T HEAR VERY MUCH!" They shouted.

"Wanna do a Niall?" He asked. I nodded my head, he started to take his top off.

"This includes kissing," he said. I sighed, and I felt my self leaning in. We stood there and kissed passionately. It started to get heated, and he asked for entrance. I granted it, and we started making out.

"1 MINUTE!" Harry shouted. This is only a dare, only a dare. We stayed there for a few minutes, and I felt him tugging on the hem of my shirt. I pulled it down, and the door opened. Louis and I parted quickly, and the others stood in shock. Louis put his shirt back on, and we stood there, both of us blushing like mad.

"Well, that was a umm, eventful game, I say that's the end," Liam said. I quickly ran out, up the stairs, and into my room. I locked the door behind me, and sat on the floor. I shouldn't have done that. I fell bad, he just broke up. I'm such a whore, why is my life so hard?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

After the game of truth or dare, which got a bit heated, I got Louis to come up to my room. We walked in and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry about all of that mate, it was only a joke, we were doing a Niall!" He said.

"It's alright, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," I said.

"Oh, oh then," he said, and got comfy.

"Well, I got a text from Paul yesterday saying that we have to be ready to leave for tour in 5 days, but we now have 4, so we have to tell Kayleigh,"

"Oh, well, if you wanted, I could tell her,"

"You can if you want, but I think it would be good if she found out sooner rather than later, so could you maybe tell her now?"

"Sure," he said, and stood up.

"Just, take it light, explain things," I said.

"I know Harry," he said, and walked out.

Louis' POV:

I walked out of Harry's room, and walked towards Kayleigh's, which was opposite mine. I knocked on the door, and walked in. I looked inside trying to find her, but she wasn't there. I closed the door behind me, and went to my room. I walked in, and saw her with her back facing towards me, and her playing the piano gracefully. I walked up behind her slowly. I watched her as her hands moved over the keys with no difficulty. She ended the song, and I clapped. She turned around, and started blushing.

"That was really good, what song was that?" I asked. She pointed at the sheets, and it was They Don't Know About Us.

"Haha, that's awesome!" I said. She mouthed thank you, and she moved over so I could sit down. I took a seat, and perched my rather large ass on the tiny bit of space.

"I need to tell you something. Well, you know that the lads and I are in a band called One Direction? Well, in 4 days, we're due to go on tour," I said. She made a sad face, but I wasn't finished.

"And, Simon has said that you can come along," I said. She stood up and did a little happy dance. I laughed at her, and I joined in. I got out my phone, and put on some music. We danced around for a few minutes, until Harry walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, I was just telling Kayleigh about when we go on tour and I said that she can come, so she started dancing, so I joined in," I said.

"Aww, I missed all the fun!" he said.

"It's alright Hazza, you can join in!" I said, even though really I wanted to be in here with Kayleigh alone. He started dancing, and we started dancing again. We danced around for about half an hour, until Harry said he had to go do something. He left Kayleigh and I sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, you don't have Twitter do you?" I said. She shook her head, and I sat up. "Can I have your phone a minute?" She looked at me, then gave it to me. I went onto her phone, and went to iTunes, and downloaded Twitter. Once it had downloaded, I clicked add account. I entered my email, because she didn't have one. I put 'Kayleigh Styles' as the name and for the username, I put in 'Kayleigh_Official_Styles'. I put in the password, then clicked create. I waited a few seconds, and it came up, then I took a quick picture of Kayleigh on my bed, and made it her picture. I went onto my phone, and followed her. Her phone went off in my hand, and it came up. I quickly followed a few people she should know, then gave it back to her. She looked confused, so I explained what Twitter was.

After explaining it to her, she was on it for hours.

Kayleigh's POV:

After Louis explained what Twitter was, I searched a few people, but found nothing. There was one more person I needed to search, and that was my old best friend Jasmin. I went onto search, and put in Jasmin Husband, and clicked search. I waited a few seconds, and one person came up. I clicked on their profile, and an imaged of a girl came up. It was blurry, so I clicked on it. I waited for it to load, and an image of my old best mate came up. I couldn't believe it, it was her. I went back to her profile and followed her, the messaged her.

'Me: Hey Jasmin, it's Kayleigh! Remember me? Yes, it is me, not some random person pretending to be me!' and I sent it. I waited a few minutes, and got a reply.

'GingerJasmin: OMG! I can't believe it! How come you've been hiding so long?'

'I was kidnapped for 3 years and I only escaped a few days ago. I'm safe now, I'm with Harry and his band!' I messaged her.

'Really?! Lucky!'

'Haha, not really, I don't talk, so they never know what I want to say!'

'Aww, that's bad. I hope you can talk again soon! So, where do you guys live?"

"London, you?'

'I'm in London too! Maybe we could meet up soon!"

'Yeah, I'm busy at the moment, maybe tomorrow? You could come round and meet the other!"

"That'd be great!' she put.

'I'm gonna have to go now, the guys are calling me, see ya!"

"Bye x' and I ended the conversation. I walked downstairs, and saw them all watching TV. I walked over to them, and decided to sit on Louis.

"Why are you sat on me?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and started to jump up and down on him. Harry saw, and started laughing.

"Kayleigh! That's rude! It looks like Louis have anal sex with you!" he said. I silently laughed, and fell off of Louis rolling around the floor.

"Imagine how loud her laugh would be if she could talk!" Niall said. I silently laughed harder, and I made a really high pitched scream. I closed my mouth, and they all looked at me in shock.

"Guys, she just said something out of her mouth!" Liam said.

"I know, Kay, do that again!" Harry said.

"Ahaha!" was all that came out.

"OMG SHE YELLED! I FELL SO FREAKING SPECIAL!" Harry shouted, and started running around the house.

"Harry, that might be the only thing she can do at the present moment in time," Liam said.

"Very wide Liam, like always!" Louis said. I smiled, knowing that I had made him Harry happy.

"Anyway guys, it's like 12 at night, so we should be going to bed now!" Liam said. Louis and I pouted, whilst everybody else walked up the stairs. Louis and I sat on the sofa awkwardly, whilst the TV played.

"So..." Louis said. I mocked him silently, and he laughed.

"Your funny, for someone that can't talk. I can't imagine what you'd be like if you could talk!" he said. I mouthed thank you, and I moved a bit closer to him. He moved a bit closer towards me, and I felt myself leaning in. He was leaning in towards me, until there wasn't much distance between us. I leaned a bit closer, until I met his lips, and we kissed for a few seconds. I felt a lot of things going off, bombs, nuclear explosions, fireworks, etc.

Louis' POV:

Kayleigh leaned in a bit closer, and our lips met, moving in sync with each other. I felt things going off that I'd never felt before, bombs, fireworks, nuclear explosions, etc. We stayed there for a moment, until we came apart.

"Kayleigh. I-I think...I-I love you..." I said. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I love you too Louis!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis' POV:

"I love you too Louis!" Kayleigh said- Woah wait what?! Did she just talk?

"Say what?" was all I could say. She looked at me, and her green eyes were shining.

"I love you too Louis!" she said.

"OMG YOU TALKED!" I screamed. I started running around the room in happiness and I feet running down the stairs.

"What happened? Who died?" Liam said.

"Nobody died, but Kayleigh spoke!" I said.

"She did, what did she say?"

"I love you Louis!" She said.

"See!" I said.

"Wow!" Liam said. Harry walked down, obviously he hadn't heard the conversation.

"What's going on?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Kayleigh spoke!" Liam said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I did!" Kayleigh said. His eyes widened, and he ran to Kayleigh and hugged her.

"OMG YOU SPOKE! OMG!" he screamed, and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulders, and ran around the room as she screamed. He dumped her on the sofa, and said to her. "When did you start speaking?"

"About 10 minutes ago," she said.

"Well, don't do that again to me!" he said.

"Ya know, I'm older than you, so I have authority over you!"

"Only by 10 minutes!"

"Ha!" was all she said.

"I think we should all be getting to sleep!" Liam said.

"Yes, good idea!" Kayleigh said, yawning.

"Okay," I said. Liam and Harry went back up, both yawning and muttering to themselves.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning love," I said.

"Wait, can you stay with me please," she said.

"Sure," I said. I walked over to her, and picked her up.

"Ya know, I do have legs,"

"I know," I said, walking up the stairs. She sighed, and closed her eyes. I got to her room, and walked in. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to her bed. I took one hand away from underneath her back, and drew back the quilt. I placed her in the be, and put the quilt over her. I walked to the other side, and got in myself. I took off my shorts, leaving me in my boxers and shirt. I moved a bit closer to the middle, and so did Kayleigh, moving towards me. She curled into my chest, and I wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you Lou," she said to me.

"I love you too, and I'll never let you go!" I said, before I heard her gently snoring, and I went to sleep myself.

I was rudely woken up by the flashing of a camera. I kept my eyes closed, and heard the sound of feet shuffling.

"Haha, Harry, look!" Niall said.

"Wha- Aww, cute!" he said. I seriously wanted to open my eyes, but that'd probably give it away.

"Hang, I think he's moving," Liam said. I moved around a bit more, and they all started to move around. I opened my eyes, and I couldn't see anybody. I looked down at Kayleigh, to see that she had hardly moved in the night. I took my arm away form her waist, and sat up. The door opened a bit, and Harry's head poked in.

"Morning Lou," he said.

"Morning Hazza," I said. He walked in, and silently closed the door behind himself. He walked up to the end of the bed, and perched there.

"So," I said.

"Look, Lou, I get it if you like her, I'm not stopping you, I think it'll be nice if she has somebody else she know's she can trust, just take it slow with her. She's been through a lot lately and I expect she likes you as well. Just, take it slowly," he said.

"Thanks mate, it means a lot, it really does, and I will. I understand what you mean, and I'll protect her with all my heart," I said. We looked at her, and she opened her sea green eyes. She smiled when she saw me, and I smiled back.

"Morning love," I said.

"Morning Lou, did you really mean all of that?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"Aww, that's really sweet," she said.

"No problem love,"

"PG guys, PG!" Harry said. We both laughed, and she sat up.

"Hmm, how about we treat you to breakfast for all the lovely food you've cooked us?" Harry said.

"Oh hell no! I couldn't trust you with a toaster when we were 15, so I'm not trusting you now!" she said. I laughed, and she sat up, the quilt falling off of her.

"Anyway, why don't we just go get coffee from a cafe," I said.

"Sure," she did. "Just let me get changed,"

"Okay, meet me downstairs in 10 minutes," I said.

"Okay," she said. I walked out, and went to my room to get changed. I went in, and went to my wardrobe. I got out a t-shirt and some shorts and a pair of TOMs. I put it all on, and grabbed my wallet and phone. I walked out, and went downstairs. I saw the other lads on the sofa all sat around a camera. I watched over them, and saw that they were looking at the pictures they took of Kayleigh and I asleep. I heard the sound of the stairs creaking, and saw Kayleigh coming down. I put my index finger against my lip, indicating her to be quiet. She nodded her head, and looked over their shoulders to see the pictures. I looked at her, and put up 3 fingers. I took one down, and she understood what we needed to do. 1...2...3...

"AHAHAH!" We both screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" They all screamed back. Niall had some how jumped off of the sofa and into Kayleigh's arms. She made out a really weird sound, and she dropped him onto the floor. He landed with a thud, and we all burst out laughing.

"Aww, not funny guys!" he said.

"Your right, not funny. Hilarious!" Kayleigh said. He looked at her, and raised and eyebrow.

"When did you start talking?"

"Last night. Now, if you don't mind, I have some important business to sort out with Louis. Now, where's my coffee?!" She said.

"Oh hell no! Now coffee! No way!" Harry said.

"Awww..." she pouted. I winked at her, and she smiled.

"Care to join me?"

"With pleasure!" she said, linking her arm with mine.

"Keep it PG guys!" Zayn said. We both laughed, and walked out the door.

"So, where's the nearest cafe?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could go to Starbucks. It's a 10 minute drive, but oh well!" I said.

"Well, this should be fun!" she said.

"Yep," I said, getting in the car. I started the engine, and the radio came on.

"And now, for Invincible by The Wanted!" the person on the radio said.

"Oh, I like this song!" Kayleigh said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just, we sort of don't like the wanted," I said.

"Oh well," she said. "Do you mind of I sing?"

"Not at all," I said. The song started, and then she started.

" Tonight could be forgettable

Cause I'm drinkin' all the alcohol

Girl I'm throwin' away my soul

I'm forgetting everything that's cold

Cause I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that.

Tonight I feel invincible

Tonight I feel invincible

Just please don't tell the principal.

The feeling's irresistible,

In detention getting physical.

Cause I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that.

Tonight I feel invincible.

Tonight I feel unstoppable,

And anything is possible

Cause we are uncontrollable,

And we don't do predictable

Cause I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that.

Cause I like it like that...

Tonight could be forgettable

Cause I'm drinkin' all the alcohol

Girl I'm throwin' away my soul

I'm forgetting everything that's cold

Cause I like it like that,

Yeah I like it like that,

Tonight I feel invincible." and she finished the song. I sat there, in awe, trying to think of all the ways that it was her that just sung.

"You didn't like it did you? I know, I'm terrible!" she said.

"No your not! In fact, your amazing! I was just wondering how on earth that such a pretty person could have such an amazing voice," I said.

"Oh, well, thanks," she said.

"Your welcome. Were here," I said, parking the car. I put up my hood, and put on my sunglasses. We both got out, and we walked in. I went up to the the till thingy, and waited.

"Hello, how can I help?"

"Can I have 2 coffee's please," I said.

"Okay, that'll be 5 pounds please," she said. I handed her the cash, and waited. Kayleigh was stood next to me, looking at everything around the store. She looked at a girl, who had ginger hair, who was sat on her own at the back of the room.

"I'll be a minute," she said, and walked over.

"Okay then," I said. I waited for our drinks, until the lady handed them to me. I walked over to Kayleigh, to see her chatting away with the girl. Kayleigh saw me, and stood up.

"Give...Me...Coffee!" she said. I handed it to her, and she started to drink it. I laughed as she downed all of it.

"Sorry, I was thirsty," she said.

"No problem love," I said.

"Oh, Louis, this is Jasmin, Jasmin, this is Louis," she said. I sat down, and took off my sunglasses.

"I know you! Your from that band!" Jasmin said. I shook my head, and she stood up.

"Yeah, your that band that came to my school. What was your name? Oh well, I can't remember," she said.

"Thank's," I said.

"No problem," she said.

"Ahem, I am here ya know," Kayleigh said.

"I know you are!" I said.

"Same! Who could forget you?" Jasmin said.

"Uhh, I dunno, a really dumb person," she said.

"Oh well," I said.

"It was nice to meet you by the way, but I need to go," Jasmin said.

"Aww, do you not have enough time to hang out with your old bff who hasn't seen you in 3 years!" Kayleigh said.

"Well, I do, but I need to unpack my things," she said.

"Tough! Your coming to meet the other lads, and that's that!" Kayleigh said.

"Was she always like this?" I asked Jasmin.

"Oh yes, she was very demanding at school. She told her old french teacher to 'Go fuck a chicken and get AIDs'," Jasmin said.

"What, she was a right bitch. Honestly, she started it all! She was the on that started it!" Kayleigh said.

"And you were so sassy to her, she was fed up and quit her job," Jasmin said.

"What can I say, it's in my nature!" Kayleigh said.

"OMG, you can't just go around making teacher quit their jobs!" I said.

"Well, I did, and I couldn't really care!" she said.

"Right, I think it's time we went home!" I said.

"Fine!" Kayleigh said, standing up. I sighed, and we walked out to the car. Jasmin and Kayleigh were talking like crazy on the way to the car, like not stopping at all. I got into the car, and waited for the girls to get in. Once they were in, I started the engine, and we were on our way back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Jasmin's POV:

Kayleigh and I were sat in the car chatting away, when the car came to a stop.

"Looks like we've arrived!" Kayleigh said.

"M'yes!" I said.

"Now, to warn you! When you walk in, 4 hot boys, excluding my brother, will be in the house! If, you start to fell hot, that's alright, because I get it all the time!" Kayleigh said.

"Really, you have warnings?"

"M'yes!" she said mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me, and saw Kayleigh waiting for me.

"Where'd Louis go?" I asked.

"Like I said, 4 hot boys in the house. He's already in there!" she said. She opened the door, and what I saw was absolutely hysterical. The sofa had been turned upside down, the lamp was smashed and everything was messy. Kayleigh stood there laughing as 2 of the boys were reselling. Another was trying to split them up, but was failing dramatically. I walked in more, and a boy with blonde hair was eating a sandwich in the kitchen whilst Louis was on his phone. I went up to Kayleigh, who was shouting at the 2 boys.

"Kayleigh! How can you put up with this?!" I said.

"Trust me, it's funny! Especially when your brother is losing at everything!" she said, as Harry was underneath the quiff boy.

"Guys! Stop it!" The one with the buzz cut hair style said.

"No! He stole my hair spray and he won't give it back!" said quiff boy.

"I told you I didn't take it! Since when do I style my hair?!" Harry said.

"Actually, that makes sense! NIALL!" Quiff boy shouted, stood up, and started running, until buzz stopped him and pinned him against the wall.

"Right Zayn! Go and say sorry to Harry now!" buzz said.

"SORRY HARRY!" Zayn shouted.

"No, to his face!" buzz said.

"Ugh, fine!" he said. Buzz let him go, and sighed. He looked up, and saw me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm Liam!" he said.

"Jasmin," I said, shaking his hand. "How?"

"Please, don't ask. This is nothing!" Liam said.

"Oh, well, I don't really want to see something," I said.

"Yeah, well, I'm still sorry," he said.

"You like apologising don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's why everybody calls me Daddy Direction," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME HARRY!" Kayleigh shouted. I walked to where the noise came from, and Kayleigh and Harry were shouting at each other.

"What's going on here?" Liam said.

"Harry took my pussy!" she said.

"Harry, give Kayleigh her pussy back now!" Liam yelled. Kayleigh, Harry and Louis all burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"Was it something I said?" Liam said, looking at me.

"I'm afraid it was," I said. He looked at them, as if he'd just got the joke.

"Oh, I'm so going to get them for that!" He said. I giggled, and they calmed down. Liam walked out, and they started laughing more.

"Did you see his face?" Kayleigh said.

"Yeah! Priceless!" Harry said.

"Guys, remember, Liam normally tries to get you back, but fails!" Niall said, eating.

"Oh yeah, well, he'll have the queen of pranking to beat if he wants to get us back!" Kayleigh said.

"I thought I was the queen!" Louis said.

"No, your the king," Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Louis said.

"Anyway, how about meeting the others without fighting!" I said.

"YES! Right, Niall, Jasmin. Jasmin, Niall. Zayn, Jasmin. Jasmin, Zayn." Kayleigh said.

"Hi," I said to them both.

"Hey," Niall said, in a thick Irish accent.

"Vas happening?!" Zayn said.

"He has a thing about saying that!" Harry said.

"Right," I said.

"And you already know Louis, and unfortunately, you grew up knowing my brother. What a horror story that was for all of us!" she said, fake shivering. Louis and I laughed, whilst Harry stood there in shock.

"I thought you liked me?" he said to Kayleigh.

"Of course I don't like you!" Kayleigh said. Harry's eyes started to water, until Kayleigh said. "I LOVE YOU!" She said, giving him a hug.

"YAYAYAYAY!" he shouted, hugging her.

"Can I join?" Louis asked,

"GROUP HUG!" Harry yelled. The other lads joined in, leaving me stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Ya know that includes you!" Harry said to me. I sighed, and joined the hug.

"Omg guys, do you want to know a fun fact!" Kayleigh said.

"Yes!" the boys said.

"Harry, my darling brother, is 10 minutes younger than me, so I won every argument!" Kayleigh said. We all started laughing, except Harry.

"Only by 10 minutes though!" he shouted.

"But I'm still older than you!" She said. He sighed, and he started to crawl down.

"HARRY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Louis shouted.

"Oh, I'm trying to escape, because I'm just awesome like that!" he said. I came away, and the others did, leaving Harry on the floor on all fours.

"Lol," I said.

"Anyway, I say we order pizza!" Kayleigh said.

"But it's been lunch time!" Liam said.

"And, there's always time for pizza!" she said.

"Fine!" Liam said, getting out his phone.

"Whilst we wait for pizza, let's get out a film!" Louis said. We all agreed, and went to the front room. We put everything back, and left the broken lamp on the floor. Harry got out a bunch of films, and we had to vote.

After we voted, we had chosen the Inbetweeners movie. I loved this film, it's funny. The door bell went, and we got the pizza.

Once we had all got our food, the sofa order was a bit like this:

Zayn, Liam, Harry, me, Kayleigh, Louis, Niall.

We clicked play, and we watched the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kayleigh's POV:

After we watched the movie, and many rounds of popcorn later, Jasmin said she had to get going home because she had to un pack her things. I was really disappointed, because now I have nobody to talk to and talk to my life about. I sighed, and went onto my phone. I had a few missed text's from Jasmin, so I read them.

"Ginger Ninja: Hey xo"

"Ginger Ninja: Hello?"

"Ginger Ninja: Fine, I won't come around again if you don't answer me!" I quickly replied to her, before she got really annoyed.

"Me: Hey, sorry I didn't reply! My phone was on silent!" and I clicked send. I put my phone away in my pocket, and went to the kitchen. I found, to no surprise, Niall eating and, to no surprise again, Zayn checking out his reflection in his phone screen. I went to the cupboard and got out a packet of crisps. I opened them, and started to eat them.

"How can you both just eat after you've eaten?" Zayn says.

"I dunno, but it's good!" Niall said whilst eating his 3rd sandwich.

"Same!" I said.

"KAYLEIGH GET YOU ASS UP HERE!" Someone shouted to me.

"2 MINUTES!" I replied. I sighed, and made my way up to where ever they were. I saw my bedroom door opened, so I guess that it was my room they wanted me to go to. I walked in, and saw Liam, Harry and Louis all sat on my bed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Kay, come here!" Harry said. I walked over to them, and sat in front of them all.

"So, we were wondering if you maybe wanted your friend to come on tour with us, so you have some girl company," Liam said.

"Yes! OMG could you do that?" I said.

"Well, we need to ask Simon, but we should be able to get her to come!" Louis said.

"OMG yes! I love you guys!" I said, hugging them all. They laughed at me, and I fake pouted.

"DON'T BULLY ME BECAUSE I'M SPECIAL!" I yelled. They laughed more, and I crossed my legs and arms. "I'll just protest!" I said to them. Liam was texting someone furiously, and stopped.

"Simon said she can come!" he said.

"YES! OH YEAH! PARTY ON!" I yelled. I stood up on my bed and did a random dance. They started laughing again, and joined in. I got out my phone, and clicked on play for music. Gold Forever came on, and I started singing.

" Say my name like it's the last time,

Live today like its your last night,

We want to cry but we know its alright,

Cause I'm with you and your with me,

Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,

You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,

We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

The memory of being here with you,

Is one I'm gonna take my life through,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

Promise me you'll stay the way you are,

Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,

When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,

you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,

You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,

When the innocence is dead and gone,

These will be the times we look back on.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

The memory of being here with you,

Is one I'm gonna take my life through,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,

Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright

Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,

You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,

We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

We're standing in a light that won't fade,

Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,

Cause some days stay gold forever.

The memory of being here with you,

Is one I'm gonna take my life through,

Cause some days stay gold forever." And I finished. I dropped onto the bed, and lay there in an awkward position. The lads, excluding Louis and Harry, were all staring at me.

"Guys, I know you want me, but there just isn't enough of me to go around!" I said. They chuckled, and Liam spoke up.

"I don't think it's that, I think it's because you have the voice of an angel!" he said.

"If I had the voice of an angel, I'm sure I'd be dead!" I said.

"What he means, is that you have a great voice!" Someone said from the doorway. The one person I really wanted to meet, but didn't, was stood at the door way. _The_ Simon Cowell was standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

"Hey Uncle Si, what you doing here?" Niall said, stuffing his face with more food.

"Well, Liam said that I should come round to meet Kayleigh, and I was on my way out here anyway to discus tour times," he said.

"Oh," they all said.

"So, you the famous Kayleigh Styles that Liam has been bugging me to meet!" Simon said.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm famous, in fact, far from, but never mind," I said.

"Anyway, I was wondering, after that performance, would you like to sing on stage with the lads when they are on tour?" Simon said. I sat there, my mouth wide open.

"Close ya mouth, you'll catch flies!" Harry said. I poked my tongue out at him, and they all chuckled.

"Um, sure, could my friend Jasmin possibly as well, just so that I have some company on stage or something. She has a really good voice," I said.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. Right, tour. You need to have left the house for the airport at 6, so that you can get the 8 plane. Make sure you pack about all clothes because you'll be gone for a few months. Get Jasmin to pack all her stuff as well, and you can all take other things if you want. But no pranking stuff, after what happened last time!" Simon said. They all laughed, and I just smiled.

"That shouldn't be a problem Simon," Liam said.

"Okay, well, that's all you need to know for now. I'll update you if there's anything else you need to know," he said.

"Okay, bye!" Liam said. We all said bye, and he left.

"Right, I think I'll call Jasmin a second!" I said to them. I walked out and got my phone. I unlocked it, and went to calls, looking for Jasmin's number, I found it, and clicked call. I waited, until she answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Jasmin, it's Kayleigh," I said.

"Oh, hey Kay," she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come on tour with the lads and me," I said.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well, the lads are going on tour in a few days, along with me, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us and maybe perform as well on stage," I said.

"Umm, I dunno, I'm just unpacking all of my clothes,"

"Don't bother, were going on Saturday, which is in 2 days, so you might as well come stay with us," I said.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'd love too!" she said.

"Okay, well, do you want me to come pick you up now?"

"Okay," she said.

"Okay, I'll be about 20 minutes,"

"Okay, see ya," she said.

"Bye," I said and she hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I walked downstairs and saw the lads watching TV.

"Hey guys, Jasmin's coming with us!" I said. They all cheered.

"How's she getting here?" Harry asked.

"We need to go pick her up!" Liam said.

"Yes." I said.

"Right lads, were going on an adventure!" Louis said.

"Off to Neverland!" I said. Well, looks like this is going to be an eventful tour!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Kayleigh's POV:

We were all having lunch, when my phone went off in my pocket. I got it out, and checked it. I had a text from Louis, so I went to see what he had put.

"Lou bear ;D: Hey, meet me in my room when you finished xo" he put. I quickly replied to him, knowing what boys are like when you don't reply.

"Me: Sure, will b there soon xo" and I sent it. I quickly finished my food, and chucked the rubbish in the bin. I went out of the kitchen and into the living room, and then went to the stairs. I made the short journey up, and then got to the first floor. I went to the end, and went to Louis' room. I walked in, but he wasn't there, but there was a piece of paper on the bed.

"Go up the stairs and go to the 2nd room on the right x Louis =)" I read it, and put it back down. I didn't even realise that we used that floor. I sighed, and made the journey up. When I got up, there were 4 different rooms. For what reason, I don't care. I saw the 2nd on the right, and went to it. I walked to it, then walked in. I saw a few instruments, but I saw Louis sat on a stall with 2 guitars.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you got my note!" he said.

"Yeah, I did," I said. I grabbed another seat, took it and sat next to him.

"So, what are we doing?" I said.

"Well, I was thinking we could play this song together. It's one of ours, but I was thinking just both of us could sing it on stage," he said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" I said.

"I know! Anyway, do you know how to play guitar?" he asked.

"Yeh. I was the best in the school," I said.

"That's awesome!" he said, passing my the guitar and a pick. "So you know what these say?" he said, taking a stand with the sheets on it.

"Yep!" I said.

"That's a start! Well, if you can read it, it should be no problem!" he said.

"Well, for what I'm reading, this guitar is not in correct tune!" I said. I changed a few things, until it was right. "Let me see yours!" I said. He passed it to me, whilst I gave him the one he gave me. I tuned it quickly, and he spoke up.

"Right, now that's done, how about we start! He said. I nodded my head, and we started. We stayed perfectly in tune with each other, the whole song, without one mistake. We finished the song, and he wrote down a few things on the paper.

"How about we sing it now!" he said.

"Okie dokie!" I said. We counted, and then we started.

" Yeah-ah-ah-ah

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

Can't believe you're packing your bags

Trying so hard not to cry

Had the best time and now it's the worst time

But we have to say goodbye

Don't promise that you're gonna write

Don't promise that you'll call

Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

'Cause you were mine for the summer

Now we know it's nearly over

Feels like snow in September

But I always will remember

You were my summer love

You always will be my summer love

Wish that we could be alone now

If we could find some place to hide

Make the last time just like the first time

Push a button and rewind

Don't say the word that's on your lips

Don't look at me that way

Just promise you'll remember

When the sky is grey

'Cause you were mine for the summer

Now we know it's nearly over

Feels like snow in September

But I always will remember

You were my summer love

You always will be my summer love

So please don't make this any harder

We can't take this any farther

And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change

'Cause you were mine for the summer

Now we know it's nearly over

Feels like snow in September

But I always will remember

You were my summer love (summer love)

You always will be my summer love (summer love)

You always will be my summer love (yeah)

You always will be my summer love." we finished. I looked at Louis, and we both smiled.

"That was brilliant!" he said.

"I know, it was because I was singing!" I said.

"Oh hell to da no!" he said.

"Oh hell yeah!" I said. He threw a bunch of sassy comments at me, and then I stopped him by planting a huge kiss on his imperfectly perfect lips. He must have been as shocked as I was. We stayed there for a few seconds, until we came apart.

"That was..." I said.

"Perfect!" he finished "Did ya know this was a date I didn't even ask for you to come on. You agreed by coming up," he said.

"Well, that's really sweet of you. Hey, at least it was free!" I said. He laughed, an dput the guitar down.

"Kayleigh, I need to tell you something. Over the past 2 weeks, I've had these weird feelings towards you. At first, I didn't know what they were, then I realised that the other day in the cupboard, I was falling for you, and I was falling hard. It's been a great time in being your friend, but, Kayleigh?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. That question had been in my head since I first saw him.

"I- I need to tell you somehing too..." I said.

"Okay..." he said.

"When I saw you at the hospital, I thought I was in heaven. I couldn't understand how on earth an angle could be walking on the earth. I thought angles had wings and a halo, but it made me realise, not all angles fly, and not all of them may like the colour white." I said. He chuckled at the last part, but I continued."But, I also had strange feelings toward you. And only did I realise the other day, that I had been falling truly, madly, deeply in love with you!" I said. "So the answer to your question, is yes!" I said, before kissing him again. I heard cheering from the door way, and I opened one eye, and saw all the lads and Jasmin watching us.

"Just because you jealous!" Louis said in the kiss. I smiled into it, and we came apart.

"Guys, get a room!" Harry said.

"Well, we had taken this room, until you peasents decided to come in, so we take full owner ship of this room. Now, if you peasents don't leave the room now, I will have to come and spank you all!" I said. (No Jasmin not spunk). I smiled again at Louis, and we spent the rest of the day singing songs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Kayleigh's POV:

Today we were on our way to America! We are currently waiting to board the plane, which is taking longer than I anticipated. Thing is, I'd never been on a plane before so it wasn't something I was used to. I waited with the others, headphones in, like everyone else, stood in a onesie.

"Flight 592 to America is now boarding. Flight 592 to America is now boarding!" said the lady at some desk. I let the others go in front of me, and we made our way to the plane.

Once we got on, I found my seat, and I was next to Zayn. Yes, I can get some sleep. I said, I put the hood up and put my phone on repeat. I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

"Pleas put on your seat belts, we are now landing the plane!" said someone, which woke me up. My music had stopped playing, and everyone else was awake. I took my headphones off and pulled down my hoodie.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake!" Harry said.

"Just because your jealous of this, and I have Louis!" I said. They all laughed whilst Harry had a mini tantrum.

"Don't get your knickers in a twits, your dick might come off and then you can't baby's!" I said. He looked at me, and gave me the death glare. We mucked around the rest of the plane ride, and Harry was seriously pissed off.

~The Next Day~

Kayleigh's POV:

Today we have our first concert. We were all getting into some random stuff, I got into some old shorts and a shirt, I couldn't be bothered to get normal clothes on. I waited for everyone to get ready, and we headed to the van. I found Louis, and I walked to him.

"Hey Lou," I said.

"Hey Kay, you alright?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm good, a little nervous for later I guess!" I said, linking our fingers together.

"Ah, it's all great fun. Once you start, you get a sort of adrenalin rush, which really helps!" he said.

"I hope so, I could use all the energy I can get!" I said.

"Haha, you will. You'll do great!"

"Thanks!" I said. We got down, and the placed was packed with fans. I sighed, and walked on anyway.

"EXCUSE ME! GET OUT OF MY WAY! COMING THROUGH! MAKE WAY FOR 1D!" I shouted at them. They all started moving and I gestured for them to move. They all walked out, myself behind them. We got out, and they had all got in the van. I got in, and sat down on the seat.

"That, was, awesome!" Niall said.

"Wow!" Zayn said.

"Why doesn't Paul do that?" Louis said.

"Because Paul, doesn't know how to shout!" Jasmin said.

"True story bro," I said.

"But that was like, the fastest we have ever got out of some where." Harry said.

"Well, let's get to the concert!" Liam said, and off we went.

~Before the concert~

Kayleigh's POV:

Jasmin and I were currently getting ready for the concert. It's really weird, because there's someone doing my hair, which I dislike, because it's just weird, but oh well. I'm having my hair done, and so is Jasmin. Oh, and we've been interviewed, so the fans know who we are. They really like us, and their supportive of us. Louis and I haven't told the fans out yet, we're gonna let them find out themselves. If they can leak songs, the can find out about us. They finished my hair, and we went to get ready. They had already picked out our outfits, so we just needed to get changed. We both go on at the same time as the boys, because we play some of the instruments for them. Jasmin plays piano and I play guitar. It's so confusing, so many songs to remember, but I only play 3. We got changed, and looked out our outfits.

"You look hot girl!" Jasmin said.

"Damn right! Right back at you!" I said. We walked out, laughing, and the lads were having their hair done.

"Lou, can I do Louis?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I walked over to him, and I started to play with it.

"Oh, your hairs all fluffy I just wanna eat it!" I said.

"Haha, but no," he said.

"Oh, getting like Zayn are we?" I said, starting on it.

"No, I just don't want to lose it,"

"Hmm, yep, defiantly like Zac," I said.

"It's Zen," he said.

"OMG, should so do that in one of your videos for you next album!" Jasmin said.

"Huh?" the boys all said.

"Well, because your new album, when you make the new music video, you should use that in it!" she said.

"What do you mean?" Liam said.

"Well, when Kayleigh said, Zac, Zayn said 'It's Zen!", I thought it would be chessy if you used that!" she said.

"That, is a perfectly good idea!" Zayn said.

"Whatever you say, big guy!" Niall said. We all laughed, until we were all ready.

"Right, everyone go and get into position!" someone said. We all walked off, and went into the small boxes we had to go in. Someone handed me my microphone, which was pink! Guh! Why don't they understand my fav colour is blue, not pink, just because I'm a girl. I put in my ear pieces, which had superman on, thankfully.

"Okay, in 5...4...3...2...1..." someone said, and we suddenly shot up.

"Hey guys!" we all said, and the concert started.

~At the end~

Kayleigh's POV:

"Okay guys, whilst we go and get changed for our final song, the girls are gonna do some stuff that we don't know. See ya!" Liam said, and they all ran off. We waited for them to go, and we started.

"Okay guys, when the boys come back, we need you to go completely silent, not make one sound! If you do this, it's gonna be great!" I said.

"Okay, so we're gonna get into position, and you need to go quiet!" Jasmin said. I walked up the steps to the guitar guys, and grabbed it. I walked over to the keyboard thing next to Jasmin, and we got into position. The lights started to dim, and the lads came out.

"Guys, what's going on?" Niall said.

"I dunno," Louis said. It went all black, and I heard someone moving.

"Hey, I'm here," Louis whispered to me.

"Good, this is gonna be great!" I said. I got the guitar ready, and the lights came back on. All the fans had gone silent and were playing on their phones. I started to play a song, that was really depressing.

"Kayleigh, what's going on?" Liam said. I ignored him, and continued.

"Kayleigh!" Harry shouted into the microphone. I had the microphone that was attached to me on, and then the final song started.

"


	11. Chapter 11

11. Eleanor...Bitch!

Kayleigh's POV:

The lads and I sat on the sofa watching the TV, when the news came on. At first, they were talking a bunch of crap, then something caught my eye.

"Louis Tomlinson's ex girlfriend Eleanor Calder, was spotted outside the boys house last Friday. Suspects say she was trying to brake in, while others say she trying to get Louis back, but the boys had left for tour that day. Fans are outraged by what has happened and are tweeting things like:

'Leave 1D alone you bitch!'

'#Getridofcalder!'

'It's Eleanor who was being mean, she doesn't disserve Louis!'

Fans have also started a trend, which has gone world wide, which is #Kouisforever. Nobody knows what's going on between Harry Styles' sister Kayleigh and Louis, some saying they are going out. That's the latest new, we'll be back just before 1." and the TV went off. We sat in silence, before I heard a door opening.

"Did you here about Eleanor?" Harry said.

"Yeah, what do you reckon she's trying to do?" I said.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," he said.

"Whatever it is, we have the fans to help us," Louis said.

"Yeah, and they've found out about us!" I said.

"Well, we'll let them find out in they're own time. For now, we have the day off, then we leave tonight," he said.

"Maybe we could do a Twitcam!" I said.

"Yeah!" Louis said.

"Okay, Harry set up the laptop, and Louis and I can spread it out on Twitter!" I said. Harry went off, and Louis and I got out phones out. I went onto Twitter, and clicked on new tweet.

" Kayleigh_Offical_Styles: Doing a Twitcam with Louis_Tomlinson and Harry_styles in 5 minutes! Be ready! ;D" and I sent it. I heard Louis phone go off, and mine went off. I looked at Louis tweet, and it said.

" Louis_Tomlinson: #doingtwitcamin5minutes! #makesureyouwatch! #youcanallmeetKayleigh!" I laughed, seeing as he'd used # a lot.

"Oh dear Louis," I said.

"What?"

"Your funny. That's why I love you," I said, kissing him.

"And I love you too!" he said, kissing me again.

"GUYS It'S READY!" Harry said.

"C'mon C'mon at Twitcam with me baby!" I sang, standing up and dragging Louis along. "Yeah, I been dreaming of you all night, there's something in your eyes, saying C'mon C'mon and Twitcam with me baby!" I sand, skipping with Louis to Harry. We walked in, and Harry was sat on the bed on his phone.

"Texting ya girlfriend are we?" Louis said, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"No!" he said, locking his phone and hiding it.

"I bet he is," Louis whispered to me. I giggled, and sat on his bed.

"I've got an idea!" I said. "Why don't we do it, that you two are only on, and I'm talking in the background, and then if they ask for me to come on, I will!" I said.

"That, is a fabulous idea!" Harry said.

"FabuLouis!" Louis corrected.

"ExtraordinHarry!" I said.

"Kouis!" Harry said. I gave him a death glare, and he pretended to look scared.

"Haha!" I said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Louis said.

"It's not me, honestly, it's Harry!" I said.

"You know it's already started!" Harry said.

"OMG guys, why would you do this to me. Your so embarrassing!" I said. They laughed, and talked about a bunch of rubbish. I sat on my phone, making loads of random noises.

"Ahh," I said. "Louis, stop!" I continued. Harry was smirking, and Louis had a weird expression on his face. "Oh, Harry, you kinky beast!" I said. Louis laughed and Harry fell off the bed.

"Kayleigh, the fans want you on!"  
"I'm coming!" I said, and sat on the bed. "Hey guys!" I said, waving to them. They commented a bunch of stuff, and we answered a bunch of questions.  
"Are you and Louis going out?" one fan put. I looked at Louis, and smiled.  
"Well, that's for you to decide. Just watch out," Louis said, winking at me. I blushed, and he laughed.  
"Harry, what are you doing on the floor?" I asked him.  
"I'm admiring the carpet detail, it's rather nice if you ask me," he said.  
"Oh my days, how on earth am I related to him?" I said.  
"Dunno, that why ya mum and dad has sex," Louis said.  
"Well, that'll explain why we look alike!" I said.  
"I'm going outside a second!" Harry said.  
"Okay, see you in a minute," I said, and he walked out.

Harry's POV:

"Okay, see you in a minute," Kayleigh said, and I walked out. I went out of the hotel room, down the corridor, and into the elevator. I clicked the down button, and went to the first floor. When I got down, it was surprisingly quiet, which came quite a shock to me. I went outside, and stood there for a few moments. There was a girl standing next to me, smoking, whilst on her phone. she faced in my direction, and then started puffing in my face. I started coughing, until I was uncontrollable.

Niall's POV:

Liam, Zayn and I were on our way back from an interview, and as I was getting out of the car, the whole hotel was quiet, but that wasn't what scared me. I saw Harry next to a person that was smoking having a coughing fit.  
"Guys, is Harry meant to be doing that? Cuz he doesn't look too good," I said. They looked over at him, and then back at me.  
"No, we need to help him. I know what's going on!" Liam said. We jumped out of the car and ran to Harry.  
"Guys, we need to get him back up to the hotel room, Kayleigh should know what's going on!" Liam said. We grabbed Harry, and headed back to the elevator. We got in, and made the anticipating wait to the top. When we got there, we ran to our room, and I shouted.  
"KAYLEIGH! LOUIS! GET YO ASSES IN HERE NOW!" I literally yelled at them. They ran in, and Kayleigh acted the most shocked.  
"Guys, what happened?" Kayleigh asked.  
"I saw him having a coughing fit, and then we came up here thinking that you might know what to do," I said.  
"Okay, I'll be 2 minutes!" she said. She ran off, and came back like, literally 2 minutes later, coming in with a few things.  
"Guys, let me come through," she said. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded his head, and coughed a lot again. "Okay, I want you to take a few puffs of this," she said, handing him something blue. She took the cap of for him, and he took a few puffs. She took it off him, and put it in her pocket. "Okay, just sit up, and take deep breaths okay?" she said. We watched as they had this moment, where they literally just spoke to each other with eye contact. She sat next to him on the sofa, rubbing his back. They sat their for a few minutes, until Harry was breathing properly again.  
"He should be alright now. You should keep this with you at all times if it ever happens again," Kayleigh said, giving Harry the blue thingy.  
"Thanks Kayleigh, your the best!" Harry said, giving Kayleigh a hug.  
"Did you see who it was?" she asked.  
"No, I only know that she had brown hair," he said.  
"Okay, well, I'll be in my room for a while, then I'll be back in a bit," Kayleigh said, going off into her room.  
"Great, so, what we gonna do?" Harry said.

Louis' POV:

Kayleigh went off into her room, whilst us lads watched TV. Honestly, I didn't really want to watch TV, I just wanted to hang with Kayleigh.  
"Guys, Imma go and do some stuff, I'll see ya in a bit," I said, and went off to Kayleigh's room. I knocked on the door, and walked in and saw her typing away on her computer.  
"Watcha doin?" I said, and sat next to her.  
"Just trying to figure out who it was that as smoking next to Harry," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.  
"How are you gonna do that?" I said.  
"Well, I can hack into the security cameras, then I can figure out who it was," she said.  
"You can do that?"  
"Yeah, my friend taught me how to," she said.  
"Awesome," I said. She was typing away, when a bunch of videos came up. She clicked on one, and it came up at the moment.  
"Right, now I need to go back in time and find out who it was," she said. She rewinded the video, until it cam up with Harry. She played it, and zoomed in on one. She watched for a few seconds, and then paused it. She zoomed in a bit more, and what I saw shocked me.  
"We need to tell the others!" we said at the same time. She closed down her laptop, and we walked into the front room. We sat on the sofa, and we turned off the TV.  
"Hey!" Zayn said.  
"We need to tell you something!" I said.  
"What is it?" Liam said. Kayleigh and I looked at each other, and then we looked back at them.  
"It was Eleanor who was smoking next to Harry," Kayleigh said.  
"Eleanor...Bitch!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Kayleigh's POV:

"Hey guys, the 1D bus is here!" Liam said.  
"Yippie!" I said. "I can try to get some sleep!"  
"Aww, don't worry babe, I'll let you sleep," Louis said, kissing my forehead.  
"Thanks Lou," I said. I grabbed my bag, and then we left. Louis and I linked hands, and Harry was making weird faces at Jasmin. They were behind us laughing, until I spoke up.  
"Love is in the air! Love is in the air!" I said.  
"Shut up, you can't say much!" She said.  
"At least we admit it," Louis said.  
"Whoop whoop, get in der Louis!" I said, giving high five. We got into the elevator, and then we descended down. When we got down, there were 3 guards and a lot of fans. Well, looks like it's busy now! We walked out, and everyone started screaming. We made our way out of the place, and were soon outside. We ran onto the bus, and closed the door behind us. I could faintly hear the screaming, but not for long because the bus was moving now, thank god. I went up to the beds, and climbed into a random one.  
"I am taking this bed and it shall be mine!" I said, lying down.  
"Okay then," Harry said. The others chose their bunks, and I just lay there, playing Minion Rush on my phone.  
"Watcha doin?" someone said. I looked over and it was Louis.  
"Oh, just playing a game. Imma go to sleep now," I said, and put my phone under my pillow.  
"Okay babe, have a good sleep," he said, and he kissed me.  
"Night," I said, closed my curtain, and went to sleep.

~Dreaming~

I was walking across the road, when suddenly I was hit by something. I flipped over the front, onto the top, and over the car. I lay on the road, blood dripping from my body. I heard people talking around me, and my vision went black. I could still here, but it was faint. I heard sirens, and I was being lifted. It felt like time was fast forwarding, seeing as we were going so fast. I felt whatever I was on being moved, and I heard more people.  
"Is she breathing?" someone said. It was faint, but it was close to me. I suddenly, went out.

~Still dreaming~

I woke up, and saw everything was white. I was sat in a field full of white flowers, and I was in a white dress. I saw a very bright light, and a dark corner. I looked at them both. The white sounded like people crying, and the black seemed to be wanting me to go. I closed my eyes, and I saw what was going on around me.  
"How long has she been in a coma?" someone said.  
"She's been like this for 4 months sir, we still do not know who has done this," a female voice said.  
"Louis, I know this is hard for you, but, she will come back," I saw Harry, who looked much older, less younger. His hair was quiffed and he had more tattoos. I mentally sighed, and I heard lots of beeping. Suddenly, I felt like I was being dragged to the blackness, and I was. I was screaming so hard, trying not to go. Then everything went silent, and I felt nothing.  
I was roaming in room, with a body in, which was mine, and I was pale. My eyes were closed and I wasn't breathing. Someone walked in, and it was Louis and a doctor.  
"I'm sorry sir, but she's gone," they said.  
"Kayleigh! Wake up!" he said shaking me. I felt my body being shook, and then I opened my eyes.

"Kayeigh!" someone said shaking me. I opened my eyes, and Louis was lying next to me.  
"Kayleigh! Oh dear, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I should be dead, and you should be crying. I was run over, then I was in a coma for 4 months, and then you were there, and so were you Harry, and you were calming down Louis because I had been out for so long. Then I was in a room, as a spirit, and then the doctor told you I had died, and then you started crying, and then, I woke up alive!" I said.  
"Oh Kayleigh! I can't believe you dreamt that!" Louis said.  
"I think you should sleep, no offence, with Louis, because you relax more and have nice dreams!" Harry said.  
"I think you should as well!" Louis said.  
"Okay, but I still want to sleep now!" I said.  
"Do you know how long you were asleep?" Louis said.  
"No, but it was probably a long time!" I said.  
"30 minutes!" Harry said.  
"Wow, that's not long!" I said.  
"Yeah, well, you should probably try to sleep now!"  
"Yeah, well, night!" I said, and went to sleep.

I woke up, because Louis was getting out.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"It's okay," I said.  
"Go back to sleep," he said.  
"Haha, your funny, no!" I said.  
"Oh yeah, well, c'mon, Liam has news!" he said. I climbed out of bed, and went to the sofa area.  
"Morning!" I said.  
"More like afternoon," Liam said.  
"Oh well," I said.  
"Anyway, we'll be there in a while, so you should get at least 3 outfits ready because this is one of out longest stays," Liam said.  
"How long is a while?" Zayn asked.  
"About an hour!" he said.  
"SLEEP!" We both shouted, ran to our rooms, and climbed into bed.  
"They need help!" Niall said.  
"I can hear you!" I yelled.  
"Go to sleep!" Liam yelled.  
"K!" Zayn and I yelled, and went back to sleep.

"KAYLEIGH WAKE UP!" Someone yelled at me. I opened my eyes, and Harry was stood there. "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes!" he said.  
"Sorry, I sleep like a rock!" I said.  
"Yeah, we got that!" he said.  
"Well, lets get goin!" I said. We got off the bus, ran to the hotel and up to our room.

That was a nice road trip!


	13. Chapter 13

Kayleigh's POV:

Yesterday, we got to the hotel at 2 in the morning, so we had a few more hours sleep. I slept with Louis, only because it helps me sleep, which is quiet cute considering it's me that sleeps with him.  
When we left for the arena this morning at 11, we were told that we had to learn a dance routine. Now, I may not know much about dancing, but I genuinely can't dance. Only Harry knew about this, because I was to embarrassed to tell the others. Even when I got dance lessons, I had to give up because my teacher said 'I dance with 2 left feet', which my mum found rather rude. I didn't really care, I never liked her anyway.

We got into the car, and made our way to the arena. I was wearing this, so I wouldn't be too hot. I had my headphones in to calm me down, and other than that, the car was pretty quiet. Louis was wearing this, so we kind of looked like twins, but we aren't, because Mr Styles of there is my twin, and I'm dating Louis. Anyway, everyone had headphones in, apart from Niall, who was eating, no surprise there! We kept on going the wrong way, and I was getting a bit off put the ride. When we did arrive, Paul had a go at us because we were late, then Daddy Direction of here told Paul what happened, but didn't buy it, so we chucked it in the bin and got on with the day. When we did rehearse, we didn't do much because a) none of us can dance very well, Zayn and I probably being the worst, b) we were all sweating like mad and c) we were to last to work.

When we finished rehearsing, we all had to go and shower, because we looked like we'd been dunked into a swimming pool upside down. I got into the shower, and quickly washed. I went over my body like 50 times, because I stunk. When I was finished, I went into a dressing room, and got changed. It wasn't anything huge, but the concert starts in about 1 hour. I changed into this, simple, but effective. It was a nice outfit, but there's something missing. Oh well, I don't really care. I got changed, and then went off to find the hair stylist. I found her, and asked if I could do my own hair. She said it wasn't a problem, a long as it went with the outfit. I did my hair, and I was done. Once I finished, I went off to find the lads. I found them playing whilt getting changed.  
"C'mon guys, if you don't hurry up you'll all end up on Santas naughty list!" I said to them. Louis pouted, which looked really cute, but was really weird at the same time. They all started getting dressed normally, like a normal person would.  
"Guys, your on in 5!" Someone shouted.  
"I prove my point. Now, let's go!" I said. We made our way to the under part of the stage, where we would be going up. It's a bit weird, because we get to be shot up from these box's, and I got a bit stuck earlier, so I hope it's alright now. They gave me the red, white and blue mic, and the red, white and blue ear thingys. I put one in, and got into my box. We were all ready, and before ya know it, I was on the stage in front of a lot of fans.  
"Hey guys!" Niall said. The crowd screamed, and we got on with the concert!

~Before Last Song~

Kayleigh's POV:

I ran off the stage as fast as I could with Louis, hand in hand. We went off our separate ways, and got changed. I took off my clothes, and put on my dress. I changed my shoes, redid my hair, and I was done. Louis and I were singing the same song, but everyone had something planned for us. Neither of us knew, but we just went along with it. Once I was done, I went to the side of stage. I put on my ear thingy, and then took my mic. Once I had it, I was told I was going somewhere else. I was confused, but I went along. I heard the other lads doing Twitter questions, and everyone laughing. I don't know at what, but it must have been funny.  
"Okay guys, so, the next song is going to be sung by Louis and Kayleigh. If I'm correct, they're on they're way now. So, we'll do a few more things, and then we'll finish," Liam said. The crowd kept screaming, and I laughed. I found myself on top of the stage, which was blocked off. I saw Louis, and I smiled he was dressed in a comfy, but formal outfit. He saw me, and he grinned. We were both wearing this, and it went together. We were both wearing blue and black, which was well cool. We sat down next to each other, and we were given guitars. We'd gone over the song a bazillion times, so we knew it pretty much off-by-heart. They sorted out the guitars, and we were done.  
"This is gonna be so much fun!" I said.  
"Haha, I know babe, calm down yo tits!" he said.  
"Shh, I told you not to tell anybody about them!" I said. He laughed, and the da thingy in front of us was being lifted up.  
"So guys, here's Kayleigh and Louis with Summer Love!" Jasmin said. I saw they're feet move around, and I saw the crowd.  
"Wow, that's a bright light!" I said, blocking it from my view. Everyone started laughing, and died down again.  
"Well guys, it's been amazing to be here tonight. We hope you enjoyed the show, so here's the last song of the night!" Louis said. We counted to 3, and started.  
(Kayleigh)  
(Louis)  
(Both)

Yeah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can't believe you're packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye

Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind

Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love (yeah)  
You always will be my summer love"

And we finished.  
"Thank you for coming tonight! You guys were awesome!" Louis said.  
"Hope you enjoyed! Goodnight!" And the stage went dark. I could still here the fans as the thingy that went up, came down. Once it was down, the lights came back on. People rushed around, taking things from us. Louis and I left the stage, and went to find the others. Once we found them, we got changed into some normal clothes, and we were heading back for the hotel.

We walked into the hotel, and there were loads of fans outside. Why? I dunno. I went onto Twitter and put.  
" Kayleigh_Offical_Styles: Shouldn't you all be asleep? It's like, really late at night! Well, I'm off to bed!" and I sent. Once we got to the elevator, we got in, and went to our level. When we arrived, it was dark. Liam put on the lights, and we went to bed. We mumbled goodnights, and went to our rooms. Louis and I walked in, not bothering to put on the light. I climbed into bed, got under the quilt, put my phone on the side, layed my head on the pillow, and I was out like a light!


	14. Chapter 14

Kayleigh's POV:

It's been 3 weeks since the first concert. 3 weeks! It's crazy! We've been really busy, hardly having any sleep, and I always fell like I'm gonna pass out. We're currently in the 1D bus, and we're just chillin out. I grabbed my laptop, and went onto Facebook. None of the fans know I have it because I changed my name and profile picture. Gotta be safe! I went onto chat, and saw one of my friends Evie was online. I went onto chat, and started talking.  
'Me: Hey yo nigga!' and I sent.  
'Evie: OMG Hey!'  
'Me: Hru man, long time no talk!'  
'Evie: I know! I'm gd u?'  
'Me: I'm good, just chillin on the 1D bus,'  
'Evie: Oh yeah, I forgot your on tour with them! Haha, that's awesome man!'  
'Me: I know, they're crazy! I'm so tired though!'  
'Evie: Haha!'  
'Me: Not funny man! Anyway, I'm going for a nap, g'night!'  
'Evie: Aww, okay night!' and we ended the conversation. I went to my small room, and put my laptop at the end in my bag. Once I did that, I climbed under the quilts, and closed my curtain. I put my head on the pillow, and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" Someone rudely yelled at me. My eyes opened and Jasmin was stood next to my bed.  
"What?" I asked yawning.  
"We have a day off stupid!" she said. Oh yeah!  
"Oh yeah..." I said.  
"Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for a while later on," she said.  
"Okay,"  
"It's just that I have to go back to the UK because my dads visiting me and he doesn't know I'm all the way on the other side of the world,"  
"Aww, okay!" I said. "Just let me get dressed then!" I said. She nodded and walked away. I went to my suitcase and grabbed an outfit. I put it on, grabbed my phone and purse and then left my room. I walked into the front room, and Jasmin and the lads were all sat in there.  
"Well, sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Harry said.  
"You can't say much Hazza, you slept like a rock when we were younger!" I said to him. Louis laughed and patted him on the head.  
"It's alright Hazza, we all get that day," Louis said.  
"Anyway, you ready to go Jas?" I asked.  
"Yep!" she said. She got up, and we walked out. There was a car waiting for us, so we climbed in and we were on our way!

~After shopping~

We got back to the hotel, and we went up to our rooms. I had bought a shirt because I already had a lot of clothes with me and Jasmin bought half of London. We went to our room and I helped her pack her things. Once she was done, she really had to go other why's she wouldn't have been able to get home on time. She said her goodbyes, and she was off. I went into the front room with the lads, and we just watched football all night. It was pretty boring, so we ordered pizza and watched movies. We decided to have a Disney marathon. We watched Toy Story first, then a few random ones, and then we had pizza, and then a few more movies until it was time to leave to hotel to do even more travelling. We grabbed our bags and made our way down, and there were a lot of fans waiting. We struggled through, and then we finally made it onto the bus. I dumped my bag in my bunk at the end, and then decided I should probably go to bed. We all decided to go to sleep, seeing as we had another few weeks worth of work and travelling before we could really do anything. I got into my pjs, got under my quilt, placed my head on the pillow and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/U: Hey guys, so, Imma skip a few months on the story, simply cuz I don't know what to write. I hope it's okay with you guys. Enjoy! .

Kayleigh's POV:

It's been 3 months since the lads have been on tour, and it's amazing! The places we get to go and the things we get to see are just fabulous. Well, that was the good part. The bad bit?  
I keep seeing Louis texting someone, and it's really getting on my nerves. He hardly talks to me, and rarely makes any eye contact with me. It's upsetting me, because I though he loved me. All that I've been through, I thought he'd be there for me, to keep my head up high. I'm not even in stable condition. I don't eat properly and I'm getting skinny. None of the lads know, but I think one of them is watching me closely. I've become more talkative with the other lads as well. Niall is probably a second brother to me, Zayn is a really good friend and we're drawing buddies and Liam and I have a really close friendship, not that close, because he's got Sophia. Yeah, her. I don't really like her, but I'm happy that Liam's getting over Danielle. We talk a lot, and we go out shopping, although I hate it. She drags me where ever she wants to go and have a girly time. It's annoying! As much as I hate shopping, we make it fun.  
We're currently on the plane towards Australia, whoop! Always wanted to go there. I'm sat next to Niall by the window, and I'm just on my phone. I look at the seat in front of me, and Louis is texting away. I look at the name, and it's a girl? Please don't say he's cheating on me. I sit back down, and unlock my phone.  
"Me: Are you cheating on me?" and I sent. His phone went off, and I waited. The typing icon came up, and I got a new message.  
"Louis: No babe, why would you think that?"  
"Me: Well, you don't really talk to me much and your always texting someone. It's like you don't love me anymore..."  
"Louis: No I do love you, I'm just busy."  
"Me:Yeah, busy texting your new girlfriend..."  
"Louis: I'm not cheating on you!"  
"Me: Yeah, tell that to someone who cares. I'm sorry Louis, I think we should just break up..." I said.  
"Louis: Ffs! I'm not cheating on you! Don't you understand?! I have a life as well ya know!" he had put. By now, my eyes were tearing up.  
"Me: Yeah, ik. But you don't seem to care about me anymore! None of you notice things I do anymore! I probably only have 1 close friend on this plane who I can turn for for help, and it's Niall. You have no idea how hard my life has been do you?!" I sent.  
Louis: Look, you can be friends with the lads as much as you want, but remember, I wasn't cheating on you!"  
"Me: Yeah?! Okay, so who the fuck is Princess?! It's not me! And I know that."  
"Louis: She's a friend"  
"Me: That explains why your messaging each other saying 'I 3 u!' and shit. Because tbh Louis, I hate cheaters, and if your gonna cheat on me, I don't want to be friends with you any more. Don't even talk to me. Don't look at me. I catch you looking at me, and I swear to god you would wish you were never born!" I sent. He didn't reply, and I just sat there.  
"You alright?" Niall asked.  
"No..." I said, and burst into tears. He picked me up, and put me on his lap.  
"Your rather light," he said.  
"I know," I said.  
"What happened? What asshole is upsetting you?"  
"Louis..."  
"WHAT?!" he screamed. The whole plane went silent, and everyone looked at us. "Sorry," he said.  
"He...he's cheating on my Niall...He doesn't love me anymore..." I said.  
"Don't worry, I'm here,"  
"You have no idea how shit my life is at the moment," I said.  
"What do you me?"  
"I've been getting hate since we've been on tour, and I haven't been taking it well," I said. I pulled up my sleeve, and showed him the scars.  
"Oh Kayleigh..." he said.  
"Don't tell Harry, please. I beg you!" I said.  
"I won't, it can be our secret, just please try and stop," he said.  
"I will...It's just what's everyone going to say?...The paps...when they find out Louis and I broke up...People will think I'm using him..." I said, and burst into even more tears.  
"Don't worry," he said. "Now, try to get to sleep," he said. I closed my eyes, and fell to sleep in Niall's arms.

I woke up when someone was putting me down on a seat.  
"Sorry, I needed a pee," Niall said.  
"It's alright," I said. He walked off, and went to the toilet. I opened up my phone, and my Twitter was full of messages.  
"Why have you and Louis broken up?!" someone said. How did they know? For fuck sake, I hate him. I found Louis' Twitter, and tweeted him.  
" Kayleigh_Official_Styles: Louis_Tomlinson go and tellt he whole fucking world then! Yes, Louis and I broke up, because he was cheating on me! Louis Tomlinson everyone, is a fucking cheater!" and I sent. As soon as it sent, people had seen it. My twitter exploded with sorry messages, and a bit of hate.  
" Louis_Tomlinson: I didn't fucking cheat you you! Get it into your fucking head! I swear to god girls are stupid!"  
" Kayleigh_Official_Styles: Don't call me dumb! I atleast wanted an education until I was kidnapped!" And that was when everything went off. Harry was texting me messages, everyone was messaging me. Louis' Twitter was exploding with questions, and I have a felling that when we get to Australia, things are going to be a bit awkward. I went onto YouTube and put in Best Song Ever. It's the lads new song, and the video came out the other day. We broke the record again, and these fans are just amazing. I watched it, and started laughing at it. I continued watching it, until we had to get off the plane. I sat in my seat and waited for landing.

When we landed, and I stood up, grabbed my bag and left the plane. I walked down the steps, and there were already loads of fans here. I got to the bottom, and someone shoved my shoulder. They pushed so hard I fell to the floor grazing my arms and legs.  
"WANKER!" I yelled. Someone came next to me, and helped me up.  
"Thanks," I said and saw it was Harry.  
"I wonder who did that," he said.  
"Probably Louis," I said.  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Because I broke up with him the cheating asshole," I said.  
"HE WHAT?!" He yelled.  
"Yeah, he was cheating on me...I found out on the plane when he was texting his new girlfriend..." I said.  
"Don't worry, he's just being stupid," he said. "You've got the lads and I minus Louis if you want someone to talk too,"  
"I know," I said. We made our way towards the actually airport, grabbed our bags and made our way to the 1D bus. I got on, and went for one at the end. I dumped my suitcase in, and climbed into my bed.  
"Hey guys, my friends going to be on tour with us when we get to our first place," Louis said.  
"Bitch please I'm not having her on this bus! She comes near my sister and she'd wish she was never born!" Harry said.  
"It's to late, Simon said I could,"  
"WANKER!" Niall yelled. I snickered, and Louis glared at me.  
"Don't fucking look at me!" I said to him. He looked away, and went back to his whore girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

Kayleigh's POV:

I walked out onto the stage, and listened to the scream of the fans. I heard them shouting, some shouting mean things to me.  
"Hello Sydney!" I shouted into the microphone. "So tonight, Louis and I have some things to clear up! First, I dumped him. Two, because he's cheating on me. Three, I hate his guts. Four, I don't care what you say and five, this is my last concert!" I said. The whole place went silent, and soon, some started crying.  
"I'm so sorry if I upset you, but that's just what's happening, and I plan to make tonight the best night ever!" I said. Some laughed and some started cheering. I laughed, and the lads came out and we started the concert.

~30 minutes later~

"Okay guys, so guys, this is the last song, which will be sung by me. I chose this song because it's directed at me towards Louis. LOUIS GET YO FAT ASS ON THIS STAGE!" I said. People started laughing, and he walked up.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Well people, this tour has been amazing for me! I hope you have a good time, and this is the last song!" I said. The guitar started, and said.  
"I've been thinking 'bout all things I'm searching for  
Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all  
I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head  
I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said  
I won't think about all the things that could go wrong  
Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on  
Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long  
I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had  
All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad  
I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done  
I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun  
I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge  
Looking up and down, questions running through my head  
I've been thinking 'bout how on the which way to turn  
I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never lean

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you

And maybe we were built to break  
And this lasts a little more than we can take  
Maybe we were built to last  
And we're strong enough to break the past

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness

Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness  
So you bring the love, so forget all the madness  
I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings  
So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness." I finished. Louis stood there stood there in silence, and he ran off the stage. I hadn't realised I was wearing a short sleeve top, exposing all of my cuts. The whole place fell silent, and soon fans started booing. I ran off the stage crying, throwing my microphone on the floor. I ran out of the building towards the front. I hauled a cab, and went to the hotel. I got out my phone, and booked the next plane to the UK. I text Harry saying some random shit like 'Sorry, I'm leaving. I can't be here. This is the last you'll here from me. I'm sorry we had to say bye like this, but it's for the best. I love you Harry, I love you all. Goodbye..." and I sent. I deleted everything on the way, contacts, texts, pictures, the lot. Once I did that, and shut it down and shoved it into my pocket. We arrived at the Hotel and a few fans were outside. I got out, paid the driver, and ran into the building. I ran to the stairs and ran up them. When I got to the top, I went to my room and packed all of my things. Once I had done that, I walked out dragging my suitcase with me. I dumped my phone on the table so they couldn't get hole of me, and left the room. I put my hood up with my sunglasses on so they couldn't see who I was. I went to the lift and walked in. I pressed the bottom floor button, and went down. When I got down, I went to the desk and handed in the key. They lady looked up but I was already out the door. Once I was out, I hauled another taxi to the airport, and waited.  
Once I was at the airport, I had 30 minutes to get everything done. I did everything ultra fast, and had 5 minutes to spare. I ran out the doors and ran to the plane. I ran up with steps and found my seat. I put on my belt, and made the 12 hour plane ride back to the UK.

Niall's POV:

I was the first one to know what Kayleigh was doing. I knew she cut, I knew she starved herself, I knew she planned on leaving the tour, but she didn't. Thing is, today was our last concert, so it was okay for me to leave. When we went off the stage, I told the others I had to get going because I needed to be home in time for Theo's christening. Pretty good lie, but it would do. I made my way towards the hotel, and I only had an extra 10 minutes ahead of Kayleigh. I quickly ate something in the taxi, and soon was back at the hotel. I ran in and packed my bags, and came back out. The same taxi was still there, so I used that one. I dumped my bag in the boot and got in. I asked for the airport, and was soon on my way. I booked a ticket for the same plane as Kayleigh, and when I was done we had arrived. I got out, grabbed my bag, and ran to the desk. I did all the stuff, and I was just waiting for Kayleigh to come. I got out my phone, and Harry had text me.  
"Harry: Hey, did u know Kayleigh was leaving? She just ran off the stage. No idea why x" he had said. Shit!  
"Me: No mate, how would I? I'm getting on the plane x" and I sent it. I put it on aeroplane mode, and put it in my pocket. I watched as Kayleigh ran in, and did the stuff. She literally flew past me, and I started to follow her. She ran through the gate, and so did I. She ran out the doors and into the plane, myself followed behind her. I got onto the plane, and I saw a seat next to her free, so I sat there. It was the only available seat left, so naturally, I took it. I sat down, and watched her, as she played with her thumbs. Normally she would be on her phone, but I bet she left it in the hotel. Myself on my phone, I got bored. I thought for a minute, before saying.  
"Hi," was all the came out.  
"Hello," she said, taking her hood down.  
"Been on a plane before?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
"Yes, you?"  
"Yeah, I go on it all the time with my band and everything,"  
"You have a band?  
"Yeah, you've probably heard of them,"  
"What are they called?"  
"One Direction,"  
"Oh, umm, hi Niall," she said.  
"Hey, sorry I had to break it to you like that,"  
"It's all right," she said. "So, where are you going?"  
"Home, back to Ireland," she said.  
"Oh, that's cool," she said, a little down. "I always wanted to go there, seeing is my name is Irish," she said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it's always been one of the places on my bucket list to visit, even though on the tour half of it was ticked off for me," she said.  
"Yeah, well, you could always come if you wanted,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, sure, this plane is only going to the UK so we'll have to get some extra tickets, but it shouldn't be a problem," I said.  
"Oh yeah, thanks Niall, your the best!" she said, hugging me.  
"Haha, ya welcome," I said. "Wanna listen to some music?"  
"Yeah sure, I got rid of my phone, didn't want the boys to track me," she said.  
"How did you know we were tracking you?"  
"Because at school I learnt some shit and stuff so yeah. I learnt how to hack and tell if your being traced in my phone," she said.  
"That's cool," I said. I gave her a head phone, and we just listened to music for the whole plane ride.


End file.
